By the year 2010, is it predicated that the world's population will double to a total of 8 billion people. If the predication becomes true, the world's ecosystems will become seriously strained. Therefore, methods by which man can improve crop growth are desperately needed. The green revolution represents one example of man's attempt to fulfill this need, but the green revolution has inherent weaknesses in that the processes used weaken the natural survival capabilities of the plants. An alternative method of increasing plant growth without the inherent weaknesses of the green revolution is the process of aeration. However, the use of this process requires continuous special treatment, such as the application of tons of fertilizer and massive use of pesticides, or the high yield strains will produce only small amounts of food compared to native strains.
Another method of increasing plant growth, which is similar to exercising the human body, can also provide increased rates of plant growth by using hydroponics and vibration, but such systems have not been developed for extensive commercial applications.
The feasibility of growing plants in greenhouses, homes, and apartments has always existed, but the rate of production in such facilities has not been such sufficiently high to encourage researchers to develop such production for commercial purposes. However, existing systems of growing plants in such facilities suggest the feasibility of raising plants in a confined environment for commercial purposes, but no one has developed appropriate methods or systems for accomplishing this goal.
There is also a need for improved ways of producing superior growth with fewer problems than using straight hydroponics and high vibration frequencies, for higher frequencies do not slightly move, shake or agitate the plant structures, and thus do not treat the plants on a holistic basis.
There is furthermore a critical need for improved methods for accelerating plant growth and for developing techniques and equipment for carrying out these improved methods in all available facilities and under conditions not normally viewed as favorable for commercial production.